Toon Disney
Toon Disney is an American terrestrial digital television subchannel, formerly a worldwide digital cable and satellite television channel that was owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide a subsidiary of Disney-ABC Television Group. A spin-off of the Disney Channel, the channel mostly airs children's animated series and some live action programming. Its format has similarities to those of Discovery Kids, Cartoon Network, and Nicktoons. The channel's target audience is children ages 2–16, and children ages 7–16, during its nighttime block called Jetix. Toon Disney moved from cable to being a terrestrial digital subchannel on February 13, 2009, after nearly 11 years, and on cable, was replaced by Disney XD, which has carried some programs seen on Toon Disney. History Toon Disney was launched on April 18, 1998, the Disney Channel's 15-year anniversary, by Disney/ABC Networks on digital tiers ofDirecTV, Marcus Cable and EchoStar. The first show was The Sorcerer's Apprentice (1940) and other Mickey Mouse shorts. At 7 PM that night, its night time block, "The Magical World of Toons" was launched. With five more cable operators and Americast following in the next few months. At its launch, the channel shared half of its assigned series with the Disney Channel. The channel had no advertising until viewership reach a set number. In January 1999, the first annual Pumbaa Bowl was broadcast. By September 2000, the channel was expected to reach 20 million subscribers thus would start showing advertising.4 In the Fall of 2000, Disney launched its first overseas Toon Disney channel in the United Kingdom.5 In June 2001, Toon Disney US launched its Most Animated Kid Search. The Santa Claus Brothers has its world premiere on the channel in December. In September 2002, eight new shows joined the Toon Disney's line up. With its fifth anniversary in April 2003, the channel held a Toon Disney's Magical Adventure Sweepstakes in which three winners along with 3 family members each won a trip to Disneyland Resort to see Disney's Aladdin - A Musical Spectacular. On February 14, 2004, Jetix programming blocks began on Toon Disney and as a part of the Jetix programming alliance of ABC Networks Group, Fox Kids Europe and Fox Kids Latin America. The UK channel switched over to Disney Cinemagic in March 2006. In 2004, 4 new markets added a Toon Disney channel with three in Europe with Germany also adding a time shift channel. In December, Walt Disney Television International India launched a Toon Disney channel with three language feeds (English, Tamil and Telugu) at the same time as the Disney Channel with Star TV network distributing the channels. In 2005, Scandinavia saw Toon Channels launched there plus two additional in Asia. A Hindi language Toon Disney channel launched on September 1, 2005. The Toon Disney/Big Movie Show premiere of The Polar Express on December 22, 2006 was the channel's highest prime time rating with 1.35 million viewers. On January 27, 2007, Toon Disney launched its weekend afternoon programming block called "The Great Toon Weekend." In February 2009, Toon Disney made the move from being on cable to being a digital subchannel to make the move for DIsney XD. 5 years later, Toon Disney received a sister station in Vault Disney. Affiliates Category:Fictional television networks Category:Walt Disney Company Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998